A New Legend Redo
by Jaykid1
Summary: What would happen if Bethany Hawke met a powerful mage sometime before the blight? I'll tell you what, her brother would gain a very powerful ally. O.C./ Bethany MHawke/ Isabela


**Well this is the first chapter, It's been refurbished and extended from what it once was, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Since the Original version of this story was my first story, I figured it could use a tune up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my O.C.**

-ooo-

_'I can't believe it's been 5 years since I started this little journey.'_ thought a tall cloaked man. The person's body was completely covered by a long black cloak with a hood that hid everything from the eyes up, leaving only the nose down to the chin view-able. Looking at said appendages revealed the person to have mildly tanned skin.

_'As much as I miss my home, I can't turn back now, all I can do is move forward and hope for the best. Although, maybe It's time I settled down somewhere, granted I am still young, but I'm tired of all this moving. Not to mention it does get lonely traveling on my own and I don't necessarily intend to visit a brothel.'_

As the dark clad man made his way through the mountains, he spied a village in the distance. He estimated it would take him til late evening to reach it.

_'Well, I guess I could rent room at an inn. Oh wait... I have no coin on me, dammit this could prove a problem.'_

As the individual fretted over his dilemma, he noticed he was approaching a group of bandits that had surrounded someone. Upon closer inspection, he noticed they had surrounded a woman. He got a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Well look what he have 'ere boys, a young lady, you look like you could provide us with some entertainment." Who he assumed to be the bandit leader said with not so contained lust in his voice.

That lit a fire in the man's belly. If there was one thing that pissed him off more than anything, it was rapists. The cloaked man immediately went to step in.

-ooo-

Bethany's day was not going well. She had gone out into the mountains outside the village to practice her magic like she normally would when she wanted to blow off some steam from a stressful day. The problem was on her way back home, she was surrounded by bandits. Now normally she could handle a few lowly bandits, unfortunately today she had exhausted herself with her spell casting and didn't have enough energy to cast a spell, let alone put up a fight. She could only tremble in fear as the bandits leered at her with lust filled gazes. She contemplated running, but she was surrounded and didn't have anywhere to go.

_'Oh, how I wish Garret or even Carver were here.' _She thought.

Bethany was just about to start crying when a voice called out.

"Hey, leave her alone!" It said.

Both the bandits and Bethany turned to the direction the voice came from only to see a man with a black cloak covering his body with a hood that only left his nose and mouth uncovered. They could tell it was a man because the figure was far to bulky, as well as the voice being to deep to be a woman's.

"Who the 'ell do you think you are you lowly worm." The bandit leader said viciously.

"If you don't leave her be, I'll be your executioner." The hooded man said back eerily calm.

Bethany couldn't help being frightened by the appearance the new person, but at the same time she also felt a bit of hope that she would be okay.

"Is that so, in that case, lets kill this fool boys!" The bandit leader said as he and his lackeys charged at the hooded man. That's when the oddest and most frightening thing Bethany had ever witnessed happened. The hooded stranger raised his hand in a gripping motion. At that very moment all the bandits dropped there weapons and clutched their necks like they were being choked. Bethany realized two things in that instant. One, the hooded man was choking the bandits and two, she wasn't the only Mage in the immediate area anymore.

It was then the stranger closed his fist and she heard some sickening cracking sounds that made her wince. Next thing she knows the bandits were all on the ground dead with their heads slightly out-of-place. She couldn't believe it, the stranger had just effortlessly killed the bandits, she didn't know there were Mages this strong, she shook her head to get out of her daze and approached the stranger, intent on thanking the person that saved both her innocence and her life.

-ooo-

_'Damn taking out those bandits took more concentration than I thought it would, oh well, I'll work on that later._ The stranger thought to himself. It was then he heard a sweet voice behind him.

"Excuse me sirrah, I would like to say thank you for saving me." The voice said.

The man turned around and what he saw made him thankful his hood was up due to the blush that was no doubt on his face. What he saw was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was young, probably either the same age or a year younger than himself, tall, maybe about 5'8 or 5'9, dark skin much like his own, slim figure, wide hips, round perky breast, brown hair reaching to her chin, big hazel eyes, full lips and to top it all off, a cute button nose.

_'Wow, I think I'm in love._ The man thought before shaking his head and removing his hood.

-ooo-

Bethany saw the cloaked figure turn to her and peer at her for a moment, then she watched in bated breath as he shook his head and removed his hood. When he did, Bethany couldn't help the gasp and blush that colored her face.

When she saw the rest of his face she was in awe, he was probably the same age if not a year older the she was, his skin tone was the same if not a bit darker than hers, he had a strong chin and high cheekbones, amber eyes, and long silver hair that went to his neck. he practically towered over her at approximately 6'3, making him an inch taller than Carver who was in turn an inch taller than Garret. She was snapped out of her stupor when he started talking.

"It was no trouble at all miss, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I stood by and let those bandits have they're way." He said.

Bethany couldn't help but swoon at his deep baritone voice.

"Miss, I don't suppose you know how to get to the village at the bottom of the mountain do you?" The man asked.

"Actually yes I do, I live there. I was heading back when I was ambushed by those bandits, thanks again about that sirrah." Bethany said still blushing.

"Oh, How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name Is Marluxia, Marluxia La 'Chance." The now named Marluxia introduced himself.

"I'm Bethany, Bethany Hawke"

"A pleasure to meet you Bethany."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sirrah Marluxia, How exactly did you kill those bandits." Bethany had an Idea but had to be sure.

"Oh, well as I'm sure you probably guessed, I'm a Mage, I do hope that's not a problem." Marluxia replied apprehensively.

"Oh no no no, Its fine, I myself am a Mage". Bethany quickly replied.

"Really, a mage and not part of the circle. Not something you see often anymore due to everyone's fear of mages."

"I know what you mean. Rather sad really."

"Oh well, would you mind if I escorted you back to your village."

"I would really appreciate that, thank you." And so the two Mage's started the trek to the village.

-ooo-

With Bethany leading the way through shortcuts that Marluxia didn't know was there, they made it to the village earlier than Marluxia thought they would. It was late afternoon when they arrived.

"Welcome to Lothering." Bethany said with a small smile. "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's perfect, small and out of the way. Easy to disappear here." Marluxia said more to himself than Bethany.

Evidently Bethany picked up on that as she placed her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned for her savior.

Marluxia shook his head from his memories and looked at Bethany's concerned eyes. "Yeah, just lost in the past for a moment. Anyway, wasn't I taking you home." He said ptting his arm out.

Bethany giggled before looping her arm with his. "Indeed you were kind sir. This way, I live on the outskirts." She said as they walked along.

As they were walking, Marluxia felt Bethany stiffen up. Looking down at her, he saw her attention on a Templar. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"But!" She tried to protest.

"Just relax. A common misconception mages have against Templars is that they think Templars can sniff out mages when the truth is that Templars wouldn't know a mage standing next to them unless they actually see them doing magic. You see Templars have young mages so scared they expect a mage to turn tail and run thus making it abundantly clear that there a mage. As long as you act rationally, say calm and don't use magic, you'll be fine. Afterall, Templars are just Humans who drink lyrium just so they can have an edge when they fight mages." Marluxia explained.

Bethany took his advice and took a deep breath and continued to go forward with Marluxia. They walked past the Templar who didn't give them so much as a second glance as the went by. When she was sure they were out of sight of the Templar, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking up at Marluxia in admiration she said. "I think this is second time you've saved me today."

Marluxia smirked. "All I did was educate you a little bit, nothing more."

After walking a little farther, they arrived on a farm in the outskirts of lothering. Going closer, Marluxia saw a woman tending to one of the gardens. Upon closer inspection he would have guessed this was Bethany's sister, however the grey hair told another story. "There's my mother. Come, you should meet her." Bethany said pulling him along.

-ooo-

Leandra Hawke was contentedly picking herbs from her garden taking her time as to take her mind off of the wellbeing of her sons off in the army as well as her daughter up in the mountains. She was almost done when she heard Bethany call her.

"Mother, Mother!" Bethany called.

Turning in the direction of her daughter, Leandra smiled before that smile turned into a look of curiosity as she saw her daughter was not alone as she was pulling someone along with her. Normally Leandra would be warry of someone coming near her home or her daughter considering she was a mage. But considering Bethany was dragging this person, who as they got closer, she saw it was a man, she mearly had a look of curiosity on her face.

When they got close enough, Bethany let go of the man and continued to her mother. "Mother, this Marluxia LaChance, Marluxia, this is my mother." Bethany said introducing the two.

"Leandra Hawke, It's a pleasure to meet you Sirrah Marluxia." Leandra introduced herself.

Bethany went on to explain what happened in the mountains and how Marluxia saved her life from bandits and how he explained how to handle Templars which had Leandra switch back and forth between fussing over Bethany and profusely thanking Marluxia. A few hours went by and Marluxia felt it was time for him to leave.

"Where will you go?" Bethany asked sadly. She hadn't made many friends in her life, mostly because she was a mage and was usually hidden away and moving around when she was younger. So naturally she would fill saddened when someone she had considered her first friend who by the way was a mage just like her had to leave.

"I don't know, I've been traveling for so long and... I really didn't have a destination in mind." Marluxia explained.

"You could stay here in Lothering. I mean like you said earlier, easy to disappear." Bethany tried to convince him to stay.

Marluxia turned to her with a sad smile. "As much as I'd love too, I have no coin. I've no choice but to keep moving." He said.

Leandra who overheard (eavesdropped on) the conversation had already figured out a solution. Normally she wouldn't do this, but her mother instincts were telling her she had found a husband for her daughter. "Why don't you stay here than, we have plenty of room." Leandra suggested.

This shocked both Bethany and Marluxia. "W-What? I couldn't impose like that."

"Oh, it wouldn't be an imposition to have such a strapping young man around the house." Leandra said causing a blush on both Marluxia and Bethany's faces.

"But, but, but." Marluxia tried to come up with something to say.

"I-It's not a bad idea Marluxia." Bethany said looking up at him, still blushing.

Marluxia met her gaze and his resolve melted. Sighing, he relented. "Fine, but I insist I help out around your farm. And I'll only be here for a few days, a week tops."

"Excellent! I'm sure Bethany can show you around." Leandra said leaving the room, hiding a smirk on her face.

"W-Well, shall we." Bethany said grabbing Marluxia's hand and showing him to a room. He wasn't quite how he got in this mess, but he couldn't really say he regretted it.

-ooo-

**Well that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoy the remake.**

**Read and Review.**

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
